1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for remote de-activation of electro-mechanical equipment such as a vehicle, in order to circumvent injury or danger to the equipment operator or others. Specifically, the invention relates to a remote deactivation apparatus for particular utility in monitoring the operation of all-terrain vehicles, mowing equipment or recreational vehicles whereby an observer can monitor operation for safety purposes and act quickly to disable the vehicle should a dangerous event occur or appear likely.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the last twenty years, Americans have witnessed a dramatic rise in motorized equipment for home and recreational use. For example, the use of riding lawn mowers has increased significantly as more families prefer the ease and comfort of a riding mower compared to conventional push mowers. In addition, the power and speed capabilities of such implements have greatly increased, while at the same time, consumers demand more fail-safe protective features on such vehicles. The trade-off between speed and power versus a reduced tolerance for injury is a challenge for equipment designers and a key consideration in design strategy.
Another type of recreational vehicle which has enjoyed widespread popularity in recent years is the all-terrain vehicle (ATV). The ATV is meant to be used in off-road recreational exercises. Mud, hills, bumps and surprise terrain are all part of the fun. Of course, unstable terrain is also a key source of danger, and since the operator is generally on top of the vehicle and unprotected except for perhaps a helmet, a roll-over can be a very dangerous event. In such a situation, it is very important that the engine of the vehicle be disabled as quickly as possible in order to prevent continued or increased injury to the operator or others. This invention is directed to addressing that need.
Along with the rise in recreational vehicle and other small vehicle/implement usage, is the prevalence of operation by younger operators including teenagers and pre-teens. In most states, it remains legal for children to operate riding lawn mowers or all-terrain vehicles, as long as they are not operated on streets or highways. In addition, where legal restrictions do exist, enforcement is particularly lax because ATVs, by their very nature, are operated in rural areas away from enforcement authorities. The rural nature of ATV operation is further grounds for safety concern since medical assistance may not be readily available.
When a young operator is learning to drive an ATV, riding lawn mower, or other motorized vehicle, a parent or other adult often stands nearby to give instruction and aid in an emergency situation. However, when such a young operator begins losing control of the machine, there is often very little a parent can do from the sidelines except run to the scene of the accident. It is usually not possible for a spectator to commandeer control of the vehicle in enough time to prevent the accident. For this reason, it would be very helpful to be able to remotely de-activate a motorized vehicle under such circumstanced in order to pre-empt an accident that is eminent. This invention is directed to providing such a system.
The prior art consists of a wide assortment of devices that are directed to interrupting an engine or disabling movement of a vehicle by some means or mechanism. Many of the prior art systems are more specifically directed to theft deterrence or vehicle security systems. Those patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,377 to Dillon, wherein the inventor describes an anti-theft system which includes a main control module mounted under a vehicle dashboard. A wiring harness runs from the main control module to an ignition kill relay module which is wired in series with the ignition command circuit between the engine microprocessor and the vehicle's electronic ignition module. The ignition kill relay module is energized by an unauthorized event signal from the main control module, and serves to interrupt the computer ignition command signal. The module is preferably hidden within a vehicle to prevent it from being easily found and disabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,272 to Tanguay claims an anti-theft device which features the ability to program the device to disable the vehicle upon the occurrence of certain predetermined incidents or factors. In essence, the Tanguay device provides a measure of security against kidnaping or car jacking because even when the operator is present in the vehicle, the vehicle may be disabled when taken by an unauthorized person. The activation of the system occurs by enablement of an EPROM chip wherein an encrypted code is stored. The invention specifies a code that is both unique and inviolable. Upon an unauthorized occurrence, the vehicle is disabled by shutting off the ignition or fuel supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,418 to Wilson discloses a remote device for starting a vehicle such as an automobile. The primary utility for the Wilson device is to create a means for starting a vehicle such that the interior may be preheated or precooled for the driver's comfort. In the preferred embodiment, the invention consists of a starting apparatus with a built-in timer. The invention includes a transmitting unit located with the driver, and a receiver unit located in the vehicle. The transmitter includes a manual switch, and the receiver is installed in the vehicle such that it is wired into the ignition circuit. The vehicle may be started by either the conventional key method or a remote starter method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,786 by Gift discloses an emergency stopping mechanism for disabling the engine in a recreation vehicle operated by a child. The Gift system includes a mechanical toggle-type switch used as a kill switch which grounds out the spark plug of the vehicle. Although the primary embodiment discussed is a flag-type mechanical throw switch, remote control actuation is also disclosed. The Gift invention is rather simple in scope and is limited by all of the usual problems associated with a mechanical switch.
The prior art includes other arrangements for engine disablement using remote activation means. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,048 to Sonders; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,186 to Chen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,664 to Sawinski. All of the prior art devices suffer from the disadvantage that they are complicated, expensive and/or not easily transferred between vehicles or equipment to which they are to be applied.